


I Think Of You

by Skullszeyes



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Detroit Evolution, Established Relationship, Feelings, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Gavin Reed Not Being an Asshole, I'm Bad At Titles, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Male Slash, Romance, Sleep, Sleepy Cuddles, Soft Gavin Reed, Soft Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed, Talking, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23840773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullszeyes/pseuds/Skullszeyes
Summary: Gavin is thinking, and Nines noticed the change in his demeanor.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 3
Kudos: 136





	I Think Of You

**Author's Note:**

> I think this was better in my head, I don't know, whatever I like it. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciated.

He noticed it, but hadn’t taken note of it until recently. Maybe he just didn’t want to think about it too much until he found himself rubbing his hand, or his thoughts moving away from what he was meant to be thinking about.

Since he and Nines established their relationship, there was still a lot Gavin had to deal with, and one of them was finding comfort in his touch. He had craved it a few times, and enjoyed being close to Nines, but it wasn’t like the affliction of how he felt was going to fade away, at least he had hoped it would have by now.

Nines hands were an imprint upon his skin. Where he had touched him, either it was innocent, or when they were alone in Gavin’s apartment. Nines liked the space, but over time, Gavin found himself leaning closer, taking a step into Nines boundaries like Nines had done to him once they accepted their feelings for one another.

Once, he disliked being touched by others. It was difficult to deal with. An unusual feeling that wouldn’t leave. He’d have to take a shower a few times when too many people touched him, either nudging him, or an innocent brush of their hands. When Nines became his partner, Gavin couldn’t ignore the odd feeling of being around him as much since they were spending a lot more time together than anyone else.

Which is where this all comes too. Gavin sitting at his desk, rubbing his arm, thinking of Nines, and his own unnerved feelings that had overwhelmed him to an extent he hadn’t thought would soften over time.

When he went home, Nines following him, their conversation barely one sided until the door closed, and with it the noise of Nines’ voice while Gavin sauntered his way to his bedroom.

“What’s wrong, Gavin?” Nines asked in Gavin’s doorway, keeping the space between them while the worried expression stayed fixed on his face.

Gavin had taken off his jacket and his sweater, placing them inside his closet before facing Nines. Maybe he was thinking about this way too much. It was a little embarrassing, even though he should’ve gotten over this by now.

 _My body misses you._ “Nothing.” Gavin walked over to his bed, flipped the covers, and lied down.

Nines nodded, not looking convinced as he slowly walked over to Gavin. He stopped inches away, hands in front of him like he didn’t know what to do with them. He cleared his throat, and said, “Your heart elevated—”

Gavin rubbed his tired eyes. “It does that when I’m with you.”

Nines nodded slowly, but still looking somewhat uncertain. “Lately, I’ve noticed you lose yourself in your thoughts. I hope I’m not prying, Gavin, but what do you think about?”

Of course Nines would notice the difference, and maybe Gavin should’ve been more open about this. He sat up and reached his hand out so Nines could take it, and when he did, Gavin pulled him down onto the bed. “You. I mostly think of you.”

It seemed Nines was comforted by what he said that he smiled. “I’m with you all the time.”

Gavin sighed, leaning his forehead against Nines’ shoulder, “I like thinking about you.”

“I think about you,” Nines said, which had Gavin smiling, “of course work is also on my mind, but you mostly dominate most of—”

“Yeah, I get it,” Gavin said, then he laid down.

“You haven’t calmed down, are you sure you’re alright?” Nines asked, leaning closer until his hand brushed Gavin’s, and he went still when he noticed Gavin breathing deeply. Then he was almost hesitate when he touched the tips of Gavin’s fingers, caressing down to his hand.

Gavin closed his eyes, trying to breathe while his heart raced a bit faster, and he was shaking. Maybe he didn’t have this under control. He shivered when Nines encircled his fingers around Gavin’s wrist.

“Gavin…”

“I’m okay,” he said, turning his wrist and taking Nines’ hand in his. “Just lay down.”

Nines nodded, he left for a second to Gavin’s almost disappointment as he looked at his hand and felt the imprint that he had left behind. The feeling of his fingers on his hand, and Gavin couldn’t ignore how much he wanted Nines to stay with him. Once the light was turned off, he had walked back over to him, shedding his jacket, then finding shorts for the both of them, which was something Gavin had almost neglected to change into.

“I’ve noticed—”

“Of course you did.” Gavin laid back down, the darkness somewhat comforting once Nines had settled beside him.

“Before we established our relationship that is more than friendship, that you used to be antagonistic to me whenever I was too close, but at the time, I didn’t take it into account of your dislike towards me since you seemed to dislike a lot of people.”

Gavin smiled as Nines grabbed the blanket to cover them with. “You noticed all that, or were you hoping there was an exception?”

Nines leaned close to him, their arms touching, and it sent a small thrill in Gavin. “I did notice the exception.”

“I don’t doubt it, you used to scan me a lot.”

“I was worried for your well-being as a suitable partnership, it may have been difficult to get to that point, but we made it.”

“We did a cross a line.”

“That we have talked about.”

“A few times,” Gavin said, leaning his head against Nines’ shoulder. He really wanted to sleep, but at the same time, he really wanted to stay awake with Nines. He had intertwined their hands, sighing at the feeling. There was a back and forth with how he felt about being touched and not being touched.

“What I’m getting at is that before I thought you were simply hostile because of a bad temper from a lack of sleep, an addiction to coffee, and of course, smoking.” Gavin imagined the eye roll Nines was giving at Gavin’s bad habits, including the last one.

“Is this getting to the good part?” he asked.

“You had an issue with touch. Not just mine, but mostly everyone’s, and over time when we started spending more time together.” Nines voice softened. “It was just me...that you were okay with, but it was also around the time when our relationship was becoming more than it was which made it difficult to understand.”

Gavin murmured. He really wanted to fall asleep, and Nines’ voice was soothing. He had mentioned that before even when Nines had brought up Gavin’s past dislike towards him talking a lot, but Gavin had shrugged it off and told him that he was trying to figure out what was going on with him, which did not help with Nines always talking. 

“You’re not as anxious as before, but you’re still...afraid.”

“It’s not fear exactly,” Gavin said, almost turning his body to lean against Nines. He wanted to feel more against his own skin, just to have that weight beside him. “It’s more that...why should I have that kind of...comfort when I don’t deserve it.”

“What do you think of it now?” Nines asked. 

He hardly understood the question, sleep was slowly enveloping a part of his mind. “I think I’m fine with it,” he murmured. “I mostly crave your touch than anything else.”

“You do?” Nines asked.

“I can’t stop thinking about you…”

Nines brushed a bit of his hair to the side and kissed him on the forehead. “Go to sleep, Gavin, I’ll be here in the morning.”

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I should write Gavin being more of an asshole, and Nines talking back to him. LOL. Maybe some other time. I like soft fluffy relationships, and these two are nice to write about. :) Anyway, I legit wrote some of this in my phone around 4am while I was almost falling asleep, so I think that's why Gavin is literally falling asleep in the fic. LOL. I'm also bad at endings, so...sorry. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed nonetheless.
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciated.


End file.
